


How Many Secrets Can You Keep?

by Helisika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, KagaAo, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, aokise isnt much in this fic just fighting, no smut or romance whatsoever between aomine and kise, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/pseuds/Helisika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>(Do I wanna know)</em>
    <br/>
    <em>If this feeling flows both ways?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>(Sad to see you go)</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Was sort of hoping that you'd stay</em>
    <br/>
    <em>(Baby we both know)</em>
    <br/>
    <em>That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>"Just once, that's all." Aomine closed the gap to kiss red abused lips before breaking away. "One time. I get my revenge and you get laid. What's there to lose?"



</p>
<p>And that was all it took to get the red head to agree.



</p>
<p>But feelings were a nasty little thing. Always getting in the way of things, but just once wasn't bad though, right? right. 



</p>
<p>Either way they didn't have anything to lose. 

</p>
<p>KagaAo inspired by a song of the Artic Monkeys - Do i wanna know :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Secrets Can You Keep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raenef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenef/gifts).



> Okay guys edit: I will edit this tomorrow check for spelling and what not. I wrote this until 7:00 am and just posted it. So sorry for any mistakes. Just a psa 
> 
> there is cheating in this fic and i just want to say-
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE THAT. 
> 
> I just wanted to write something angsty and what not. 
> 
> PLEASE if anyone, i mean anyone does this to you - LEAVE THEM. Do not take revenge or stay because at the end of the day your health and well being is more important. and no one should go through this. 
> 
> take care and well... read on.
> 
> Also there isn't much aokise actually it's just fights and basically shitty treatment so please Aokise fans don't read i don't want anyone to be hurt or disappointed. Though yeah i am warning all my readers of aokise but dont don't worry no actual kissing and stuff. 
> 
> Also this was for the lovely rae since she said i made her cry with the last one and well hope this one doesnt do that? lol. don't cry lol.

__**Have you got color in your cheeks?**  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

* * *

Kagami always loved Aomine's skin; really, there was nothing more than that that he loved. The way it looked like the sweetest kind of caramel, how it's seems to glisten when it was covered with a sheen of sweat. The way it looked under the sunset glow.

He had an addiction with it- an addiction with the smooth contours of Aomine's muscles. The way when he arched his back the muscles made his skin ripple.

He was nothing short of a masterpiece.

He bit his lip as he stared down at his bed where the darker male laid. Tan hand gripping his erection - pumping up and down slowly as his pearly white teeth bit down on his red abused lip.

 _"Kaga-mi... Ngh..."_ Aomine moaned out as he let out small pants and gasps. His skin burning up wherever the redhead's hands would touch, goose bumps bursting out on his skin making him more alert and sensitive to the man above him.

"Have I ever told you... Just how beautiful your skin is?" Kagami said with a low tone of voice. He said it in such a way that it felt the words themselves lingered in the air causing them to repeat in Aomine's mind over and over again.

 _"N-o... Oh... Ngh!"_ Aomine moaned out as Kagami let his index finger play with the darker males entrance- rubbing circles around it making the nerves send tiny shocks of pleasure running through Aomine's body.

"Well, that's a shame then." Kagami whispered as he lowered his head, his tongue snaking out to give Aomine's abs one long languid lick. "I must also say, Daiki, that you taste just as good as you look."

It was like an inferno, yes, that was what sex with Kagami always felt like. Like a fire burning deep within him that could never be put out unless it was at the hands of the red head. His touch lingered and made him burn. Not a single part of his body was left untouched - it was almost as if Kagami relished every moment he got to taste and have Aomine's body.

It was an all, consuming experience.

The fiery, passionate way the red head always looked at him was enough to leave him desperate internally for the other to pound him.

The sweet, sensual voice he always spoke in was addicting and like music to Aomine's ears.

It was like an addicting tune he always wanted to hear- have it on repeat- never getting tired of it.

But this was something the darker male would never admit to, it was a secret he would keep buried in his soul till death.

"So, I'm that hot, huh?" Aomine said as a smirk formed on his lips as he stared up at the redhead in question. He needed to speak- fill the empty atmosphere with words before he was suffocated by the emotions he felt.

"You don't need me boosting your ego more than it is."

One tan hand reached to grab at soft, silky blue hair before tugging at the tresses. "How about we stop talking and get to business, ne?"

"It's been awhile since we met up." Kagami whispered- his hot breath making Aomine shiver as a skilled tongue licked the shell of his ear then softly bit it.

"It's only been two days, miss me that much already?"

Aomine had asked but there was no answer to his question. Only the subtle sound of the lube bottle cap opening and closing then soon after the lubed fingers were at his entrance pressing and rubbing around it.

Slowly and teasingly and Aomine had to bite his lip to keep him from begging or anything of the sort.

Aomine decided to let his eyes focus on the tattoos decorating the male in front of him. On his right arm his had a tribal wolf with intricate lines while the left had a colorful Dragon. But Honestly Aomine's favorite was the black and white Tiger Kagami had on his back. Whoever did his tattoo's was an expert. They left no detail unattended and forgotten. they mixed so well with his sun-kissed skin.

It always amazed Aomine how much the other had changed from high school.

Kagami felt a shiver go through him as he felt Aomine's lecherous stare on his body.

He would never admit to the darker male that after two months after their little arrangement began he stopped messing with other people.

No one... Nothing could give him the pleasure and high he got from Aomine. He tried to be intimate with other people but really, after the first taste he got of the other it just wasn't the same.

He did miss him.

He did miss his touch, the low moans and groans he would make.

He missed the way he would whimper when he hit his prostate over and over again. How those strong, dark tanned hands would pull on his hair when he hit the spot. He would miss the way the others hot breath would feel on his neck and ear, as pleas of 'more' and 'don't stop' would register in his mind.

But Aomine wasn't his...

It was hell- tasting and feeling the being you want the most yet being unable to have it completely. So close to the point their skins were practically molded against each yet so far away... Light years away...

Kagami knew he shouldn't do this. He knew he was just setting himself up for heartbreak but his heart couldn't control itself.

It was like a test to see how much longer he could take. How much longer would his mind be able to fight of the demons that resided within him?

He could still remember it…

The first time they did it… out of a whim, because they were inebriated.

Aomine randomly showing up at his house…

It was always crystal clear in his mind despite the alcohol messing with his mind that night.

* * *

_Kagami had been sitting down on his couch as he sipped on his seventh beer of the night while watching a rerun of a basketball game that his father had sent him by mail._

_He decided he would buy two twelve pack's and chill alone in his humble abode while enjoying the game, which if you ask him, was pretty fucking amazing._

_And he was content and enjoyed the alone time he was having after working so much at the tattoo shop he owned._

_That was until the doorbell ringed…_

_**Five times** _ _._

_He scowled as he put his beer down rather harshly against the glass surface of his living room table. Beer spilled from the bottle from the force after being shaken so fast and harshly as the sound of the bottle clashing with the glass could be heard._

_Droplets of beer managed to fall on Kagami's hand as he reached for his remote with the other hand._

_He proceeded to pause the game, realizing it was on half time and really; the person behind that door was lucky since this was a recorded game, which he could watch at any time._

_Kagami grew more irritated when a knock came next making him roll his eyes before yelling out—_

" _Be right there!"_

_He licked the beer off of his fingers as with his cleaned hand he reached for the door handle and turned it swiftly opening the door right after._

_His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, his index finger staying still inside his mouth as his eyes did a double take of the person in front of him right now._

" _Aomine?" He let out after a moment._

" _In the flesh." Aomine responded as he used his free hand that had been hanging loosely by his side to gesture at himself._

_Kagami was trying to figure out why the gods were punishing him at the moment forgetting to respond to the darker male in front of him._

" _Ar 'ya gonna keep sucking on that finger of yours for long?" the blue haired male said as he eyes were fixed on the lips around the intruding digit._

_Kagami scowled as he pulled out the finger and wiped the beer and saliva quickly on his sweat pants. "Alright asshole, why ya here?" He asked right after as he crossed his arms over is chest while looking at the blue haired male in front of him._

_Aomine was tipsy- that much he could tell as he watched the others movements. His face sporting a light flush on his cheeks along with the smell of alcohol breath hitting Kagami's nose as the other panted a little every now and then._

_In all honesty him and Aomine didn't get along, building a friendship after high school had never been an option. And Kagami really only saw the other some times when the whole gang decided to hang out together._

_Never did he think he would have him here in his front door without a certain blond hanging off of his irritated body._

" _I was around the neighborhood," the other said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Thought to myself- why not pass by and say hello to my favorite Red head… am I right?"_

_Kagami pursed his lips._

_Something told him that Aomine wasn't here just to say hello._

_His eyes… they were dark and had a glassy look to them. They were a bit red which let Kagami know that the other may have been crying or was, more likely, really tired- because really? Aomine crying wasn't something he believed could happen. But those eyes… at the moment they didn't fail to convey desire and lust straight at him either._

_Kagami found himself getting lost the longer he stared into the blue irises that had gotten so dark by now one couldn't tell if they were navy or black._

_Aomine wasn't talking either but just staring back him._

_The emotions his eyes were putting on display for him were unrelenting and if Aomine continued, Kagami wasn't sure what he would do to the other._

_Kagami closed his eyes for a moment feeling his control slipping before breathing in then breathing out. He opened his eyes to look back at the other. "Go home Aomine you're drunk."_

_One hand grabbed the side of his door to close it on Aomine's face but sadly, before he could do it Aomine placed his foot inside his home. His hand that had been on the side of the door was slammed on the metal, the sound catching Kagami off guard as the other's voice filled the empty atmosphere making him stop in his tracks._

" _Kise is cheating on me." He had said as he looked at him again._

" _Okay, but what does that..." Kagami began before cutting himself off. He sighed before removing his hand off the door frame and rubbing it on his face. "Okay, What? Do you want to talk about it? Is that it?"_

_The blue head in front of him shook slowly. "No… I want revenge."_

_It was then that it sunk into Kagami's mind._

_He knew the moment his eyes had been laid on the darker male's face and body that he was here with a mission._

_But really… he wouldn't have expected this…_

_Kagami looked away trying to think in his foggy mind as he sighed once again. "Aomine I think that—"_

_The door was pushed opened before a pair of dark hands were grabbing on to the fabric of his black tank top as they pulled him forward._

_Warm, and wet soft lips collided with his before a talented, swift tongue made its way into his mouth._

_Aomine broke away momentarily, their breaths mingling together as they both panted together just to say- "I don't wanna think, just_ _**do** _ _." Before crashing his lips more fervently against Kagami's again._

_Kagami moaned into the others mouth, his mind fighting a battle between walking away or to take this very ready Aomine Daiki, to his room._

_The thought of just ravishing the other in his bed made him hard in an instant._

_But still Aomine was with somebody… he was with_ _**Kise** _ _…_

_Jesus fucking Christ he couldn't do this…_

_He couldn't let Aomine become a cheater just cause the other did it to him first. This wasn't right._

_And Kagami had his fair share of being cheated on in the past. Getting back at someone was never the correct way but…_

_But the way Aomine's hand's roamed his body so desperately and needy was incredible. He had him rolling his eyes when the other would suck on his tongue while blunt fingernails scratched at his back trailing downwards._

_Christ on a fucking bike._

_Was Aomine always like this in bed? If so then why in the fucking world would Kise even dare to cheat on such a man?_

_**Kise** _ _…_

_Kagami broke away again causing the other to growl in discontent. "We can't do this! You're with Kise and you're going to regret this in the morning!" He shouted._

" _I won't." came the response. "I want this…" He whispered as his eyes trailed all over the red heads body. Dark hands caressing the muscle contours on his body causing a shiver to erupt in Kagami as he stayed quiet letting the others hands explore whatever they wanted to explore on his body._

" _Just once, that's all." Aomine closed the gap to kiss red abused lips before breaking away. "One time. I get my revenge and you get laid. What's there to lose?"_

_And that was all it took to get the red head to agree._

* * *

But it didn't happen just once…

No, more like three times in one night then ten times more in the passing days after that.

Five months later he lost count of how many times it has been already.

Call him weak willed but it was hard to say no.

It was wrong and he knew that. He had no excuses for his sin, for doing this to Kise and he will gladly accept his punishment when the day came.

But for now…

 _"Ngh! Hah… hah…_ what are you thinking about? Bakagami." Aomine half whimpered, half growled out.

"Nothing." Kagami growled as he removed his three fingers from the tight warmth of Aomine to lube up his hard member before swiftly thrusting into the darker male.

 _"SHIT!"_ Aomine groaned out as his hands clutched onto the soft, cotton baby blue sheets.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna be a bit rough today, Aho."

Aomine smirked as he licked his lips. "I like it rou— _Ohhh!"_

Kagami didn't let him finish his sentence as he thrusted back inside, aiming directly at Aomine's sweet spot without any kind of preamble.

"Not wasting time I see…" Aomine groaned out as a light, broken chuckled left his lips.

"Shut up and let me fuck you stupid." Was all that Kagami answered back before thrusting back inside even harder than the last time making the darker male's back arch off the bed as a moan escaped his lips.

Kagami had his left hand on a dark, tanned perfectly sculpted leg while the right had a bruising grip on the darker male's hip.

Closer… Closer… Kagami pulled Aomine towards him.

Deeper… Deeper… Kagami went, wanting the other to reach a point where he could only scream his name.

Faster… Faster… he lost the control of his mind.

" _Fuck, you feel soo good."_ He groaned out before a moan escaped him right after as he felt Aomine's muscles spasm around his cock.

" _Kagami… oh shit…"_

Aomine's fingers made their way to the red heads biceps before his nails bluntly dug into the soft skin. His eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as his lips parted open, one lone tear slipping from his watery eyes. Kagami let the hand that was grasping onto dear life to his hip move over to Aomine's leaking member.

All it took was one tug.

" _I'm gonna cu—_ _ **KAGAMI!**_ _"_ Aomine screamed as his back arched and body undulated in ways that always fascinated Kagami.

Kagami loved how flexible the darker male was.

It always did unspeakable things to his insides.

Though the view and way Aomine's muscles clamped down on his needy member ripped out his orgasm from him. Kagami let out a load muffled moan of Aomine's name as he bit into the other's calf.

His hips slowed down as they both rode out the remaining of their orgasms.

The dark, quiet room that was illuminated by the moonlight was filled with panting and sighs.

Kagami gave a simple but tender kiss to the spot on Aomine leg's where he bit.

"Shit, my bad. I went a bit over board there for a moment." He muttered as he looked at the rapidly forming bruise on the others skin.

Aomine chuckled as he pulled back his leg. "Nah, it's straight."

The red head chuckled before whispering out. "You're anything but straight."

"SHUT UP BAKAGAMI!" Aomine growled out before kicking the other in the abdomen.

"Relax, Chris White!" the red head said as he raised his hands in the air. "Don't want me dying now from a kick?"

"Whatever." Aomine growled out as he sat up on Kagami's bed. He leaned down hissing a bit from the slight pain in his rear as he reached for the green plastic box.

Aomine grabbed the wipey box to clean his cum off of his stomach and leaking hole.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

"Kay."

Kagami watched as Aomine walked naked to the bathroom with the box in this left hand.

He bit his lip as he watched the other man in front of him.

He was too sinful.

Kagami would never get enough of him and since he got turned on again, He got up from his bed and chased after the blue head.

Another round later after having sex in the shower they were back in the room getting dressed.

"So, same time tomorrow?" He heard the red head ask as he felt the bed dipping and moving. Kagami was probably putting on a pair of boxers and a pair of sweats, as usual.

Droplets fell from his hair making a trail down Kagami's muscular back.

"No, remember…" Aomine started but was soon interrupted by the red head.

"Oh yeah, shit, sorry, that's right Kise comes back from his trip."

Aomine looked through his peripheral to watch the red head and his movements.

If he was being honest… He didn't want to go.

He always wondered what it would be like to stay in Kagami's house after sex… to get food and just chill with the other male in his home…

Aomine sighed and mentally slapped himself.

He knew having thoughts like that were dangerous. He knew if he stayed just one time he would be stepping into territory and set himself up for just disappointment and unwanted feelings.

After all… Kagami only cared about the sex.

That's all that this was… yes, that's all.

Sex.

Besides he had bigger problems to think about.

Problems in the name of Kise…

* * *

__**(Do I wanna know)**  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

* * *

"Aomine-cchi! Why don't you wanna go with me to the park?~" Kise whined as he crawled on top of his boyfriend. He pouted as he wrapped his arms around the darker male.

Aomine had a long face as his eyes were looking out through the glass doors leading to the their balcony.

"I was working all day yesterday at the car shop, Kise." Aomine grabbed Kise's hands and pushed the blond male away from his body, trying to get the man off of him. "I'm too tired, today is like my only day off. Besides, I told Kagami I would go play basketball with him, a little one-on-one before he had to go to work at his tattoo shop."

"…" Kise hummed before letting out a loud. "Okay! Just tell Kagami-cchi I said hello.~"

The blond was off of him in the next moment as he walked off to the kitchen while grabbing out his phone dialing a number.

"If you're gonna be gone today, I'll call Kasamatsu-senpai and see if he wants to grab some lunch then!" Kise yelled out.

His back was facing Aomine. He smirked as he waited for his boyfriends usual jealous response and opting to leave Kagami and do something with him instead.

"Okay. Just let me know when you'll be coming home so we can eat dinner together at least." Aomine said as he barely gave it the time of the day as he walked of to their room.

Silence filled the atmosphere now.

Kise heard the door to their room close with a soft click. His heart was beating erratically as he stared down at his phone, his thumb hovering over the name of his high school's senpai.

Kise gripped on tightly to the phone in his hand as his eyes burned slightly. His teeth gnawing on his lower lip to stop himself from crying and thinking the worst…

No, he knew… He knew what his boyfriend was up to. He just omitted the simple fact his boyfriend was cheating because Kise himself wasn't any better… at least in the past.

But what nerved him was why out of everyone, did Aomine-cchi pick Kagami-cchi?

'Aomine-cchi… why?'

' _Why?'_

' _Why Kagami-cchi?'_

* * *

_**Crawling back to you** _

__**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?**  
'Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through

_Crawling back to you_

* * *

Kagami laid in his bed, his room quiet as his right foot dangled off the edge of the bed while the other touched the floor on the side of his bed. He was playing with a small version of a basketball, throwing it up in the air before catching it again. He repeated the same actions over and over again as he thought.

It always helped him think when he felt like he needed to.

His room was dark, since it was night- the faint light of the moon shining through his window casting shadows on the floors.

Outside it was peaceful and quiet but inside? Inside it was nothing but turmoil. Constant thoughts about Aomine and what he was starting to feel made it impossible to sleep at night.

He needed to leave Aomine; he had to move on… He knew this yet…

The cellphone that was on the wooden nightstand began vibrating, the sound making Kagami flinched as he sighed and stretched out his left arm to grabbed the noisy thing.

He looked at the number and noticed it was an unknown number. He shrugged and swiped the talk button before moving the device to his ear.

"Kagami speaking."

" _ **Kagamiiiii…"**_ a smooth, deep and slurred voice pierced through the silence of the phone line.

"Aho?" Kagami exclaimed as he pulled the phone away to look at the caller before putting the phone back by his ear. "Why are you calling private, idiot?"

" _ **Kagaaaamiii… I'm coming overrrr."**_ The words, that although they were slurred and muffled could still be understood by the red head; He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand while Aomine hiccupped twice.

"What the fuck Aomine?" Kagami hissed into his phone. "You need to—" His sentence was cut off by the sound of his doorbell resounded all throughout his house.

" _ **I'm outside…"**_

Kagami growled as he got up fast cursing under his breath as he pulled his bedroom door open walking to his front door. His tempered flared even more as he heard the darker male whine telling him to- 'hurry up! it was cold outside.'

Kagami clicked the end button on the phone and slammed the device on the kitchen counter before making his way over to the door. As his hand grabbed the knob and turned it he could hear Aomine whining into his phone thinking he was still on the phone with Kagami.

"Oi! Kagami? Where are—" Aomine stopped the moment the door flew open, a gush of air hitting his face as his eyes registered a very annoyed red head.

Kagami was so ready to bitch at the other male, ready to chew his head off for disturbing him at this time of night but the bastard just had to go and grin at him.

"Kagamiii! You're here!" Aomine said as he stumbled inside his house putting an arm around the red heads shoulder and neck. He leaned over to place a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

Kagami cringed when he breathed in Aomine's alcohol breath. He groaned while rubbing his eyes again.

"Aomine, why are you drunk? Where is Kise?"

The blue haired man opened his mouth to let out a loud cackling laugh as his head hung down. His free hand slapping one of his upper thigh before composing himself as best as he could and speaking once again.

"Kise? PFFT! Dear old Kise is out of town again on some private ' _business_ ' yet again." Aomine rolled his eyes as his hands did the whole quotation action when he said the word business.

Kagami watched the other the entire time. Although the darker male was smirking he could see in the depth of those midnight blue eyes the sadness that he actually felt.

Kagami knew he should leave the other, move on and disappear but he couldn't.

He couldn't walk away from him.

Kagami dislodged the blue haired males arm from around his neck. He grabbed him by the hand before pulling him towards his room not without forgetting to close and lock his door.

"Come on, let's go to sleep, Aho."

"Sleep would be nice…." Aomine said as he yawned. "Will there also be some sex?"

"Not this time."

Aomine tilted his head a little, his face looking pensive before he answered one more time.

"Oh, okay, that's nice then."

* * *

__**So have you got the guts?**  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to

* * *

Kagami stared at the couple as they waited in line for the movie tickets. Kise jumping around as usual while Aomine looked away, his midnight blue eyes staring at the wall.

He wasn't here and kagami knew that... He even knew that face. It was the face said man used when he was deep in thought thinking about anything and everything and most definitely not paying attention to the the person next to him.

The man was in another world of his own at the moment. He had such a sullen expression, his perfectly plumped lips turned down in a frown.

He knew aomine looked like this on the regular but really, nowadays kagami only saw him when they had their daily encounters.

Those lips were always opened wide as they let slip groans and moans of appreciation. That look he wore at the moment was one he never sported with kagami.

Aomine was always one hundred percent aware of the other male's body, aware of everything that went on not missing any detail unless the pleasure that the red head gave him was so intense that his eyes lids had to flutter close.

Kagami knows Aomine in ways he's sure no one else knows... Knows his weaknesses'.

Yet...

Kise knew him as well.

And he had this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomachache as he the thought raced through his mind.

Except he couldn't help but feel a boost in his ego when Aomine told him he wanted to bottom. Hurt the other in the worst possible way by doing something he always wanted with someone else.

He hated being like this bt he couldn't help it.

but right now? He was feeling none of that.

He knew he was being an idiot. That he shouldn't feel upset because even though kise didn't see Aomine the way he did. Even though kagami was the only one who saw those beautiful dark blue eyes shimmer with tears from pleasure and the dark tone of his bronze skin flushed red he still felt inferior to kise.

He was loosing sight of himself and on his emotions.

_this was wrong and damaging..._

He knew the emotion he felt at the moment. The very same emotion that was eating his mind away making him use all of his self restraint to not march over there and take Aomine away from that blonde.

The same emotion that taunted him with the reminder that said blue head wasn't even his... That he himself was being used for vengeance against the blonde.

He felt his chest constrict and it bothered him because he knew.

He _knew_ if he kept messing around with the darker male he would...

He would catch feelings.

The tall red head rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him as kise leaned over to kiss Aomine's cheek trying to ruse the other male back into reality.

"Tch..." Kagami muttered as he raised his blue ice slushy up to his lips so he could suck on the straw.

Aomine was lost at the moment. Not physically but mentally.

He felt dread and annoyance with his current situation at hand. Midnight blue eyes drifted off to the right to stare at the blond as he chatted away with two co-workers that appeared out of thin air.

'Why am I here?' His subconscious whispered in his mind.

He flinched slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, when Kise let the tips of his fingers caress his own.

His eyes looked down at the pale digits trying to mingle with his own.

He knew what the blond wanted.

He wanted Aomine to hold his hand and interlace their fingers together.

And he was about to do it- if only to keep the other quiet and not cause a fight between them later when he felt someone staring at him.

He didn't see the culprit but could _feel it._ He shivered at the feeling because for some reason that stare felt so _familiar_... Unless...

He turned his head slightly to the right.

Fiery blood red eyes staring intensely at him.

 _Kagami..._ His mind supplied him with the name of a certain male he came to know so very intimately.

Kagami didn't blink as he took one last sip of his slushy suddenly not feeling in the mood for a movie like he had been in the beginning before throwing it in the trash can hole next to him.

He didn't look because he knew the cup went in as he maintained his gaze connected with Aomine's before walking of and leaving through the double glass doors of the theaters entrance.

Aomine watched the broad back of the red head as he walked away.

He supressed the feeling of going after him. To stop him and ask him why he was there.

His eyes shifted to the side catching his boyfriend watching intently.

"Something wrong Aomine-cchi?~" Kise asked innocently.

Aomine sighed before shaking his head once. "Nah, it was nothing."

"Okay, well, Aomine this is—"

Except Aomine wasn't listening.

The only thought going through all three minds at the moment was—

_Nothing was even_ _**right** _ _._

* * *

_**Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)** _

_**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)** _  
_**'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)** _  
_**Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new** _  
_**Now I've thought it through** _

_**Crawling back to you** _

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Aomine had just finished working out in the gym. He walked out and got in his car to leave, He leaned forward in his seat to squint up at the sky and sun as his mind began to be filled with thoughts.

He started his car and began to drive down the street before stopping at a red light.

His eyes then soon drifted to the side landing on his phone that was placed next to him on the passenger's seat.

"I should probably call Kagami." He said unconsciously. A long, lean armed reached outward's to grab the discarded phone.

Digits pressing on the screen a set of numbers that they already knew all too well, numbers that were now engraved into his mind.

Ringing once…

Ringing twice, a third and a fourth time before…

" _ **Yo."**_

Aomine smirked as he pressed on his gas seeing the light turn green in front of him.

"Whatcha doing Bakagami?"

" _ **Not much right now, why?"**_

"I don't know" Aomine shrugged as he answered the red head regardless of the other not being able to see him. "I'm free at the moment so I thought why not go over to your place for a one-on-one and maybe… _more_ afterwards."

There was a pause in the other line causing Aomine to raise an eyebrow before a sigh registered in his ear next.

" _ **Yeah about that… Sorry but I can't"**_ another pause. _**"I have a date today..."**_

Silence.

For some really odd reason his throat clogged up. He didn't know how or why but he couldn't swallow around the lump that out of nowhere appeared.

" _ **Aomine?"**_

That voice…

The voice that was probably going to be the cause of his insanity…

Aomine cleared his throat, licked his lips before talking back. "Oh, that's great. Finally gonna get somebody, ne? Whose the unlucky bastard by the way?"

" _ **Shut up asshole!"**_

"Awe, don't be a baby, tell me!"

He didn't know why he was insisting, why even though he knew he didn't want to hear anything about it his mouth still spoke and moved.

He could feel a weird pain in chest as the words left his mouth but outwardly he still smirked as he heard a defeated sigh.

" _ **Fine… Remember that you couldn't show up to play basketball because Kise had a play?"**_

Dread… Aomine felt _that_ coursing all through out his body.

" _ **Well, I stayed playing by myself and he showed up and you know… shit happened. Today we're going on a date."**_

Aomine couldn't help but wonder what Kagami meant by… 'Shit happened'. Anxiety was beginning to pour from out of his pores as he tried to think straight.

Aomine was about to respond when he heard a muffled voice on the other line along with Kagami's name. The red head cursed quietly to himself before talking again.

" _ **Shit, sorry, I gotta go, bye Aho."**_

Silence… total silence as the line was disconnected.

Aomine let his hand holding the cold, metal device fall loosely onto his lap as he drove the rest of the way home. His mind unfocused as he moved the wheel and pressed on the gas or brake.

His body felt like lead and all his movements mechanical.

He finally reached his home in a few minutes parking and turning the car off immediately as one hand still clutched the phone tightly.

His eye's looking up to the window on the front of his house – the blond male opening up the curtains right after before smiling wide at him and waving.

But all he could mutter out was…

" _Bye Kagami…"_

* * *

__**(Do I wanna know?)**  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

* * *

After that call from Kagami a month passed by.

Aomine was lying in his bed in the guest room as he thought about everything.

He thought about what Kagami was doing, what was he doing with his… his…

_His lover…_

Every time he texted the other, Kagami would say he was at work or had a date.

Till one day Kagami said that they should just stop seeing each other all together.

A simple message yet he felt his heart constrict in his chest with pain.

And it bothered him.

It was infuriating.

It irritated him to his core.

His mind racing with thoughts of Kise as well as his mind plagued him with memories and scenes of their _last_ fight that occurred yesterday.

* * *

_The day was the gloomiest ever. The sky was covered with dark skies as rain hit the windows, the sounds being heard all throughout the apartment._

_Aomine had just finished his shower. He had dried himself inside the shower and slipped on a pair of boxers along with his black fitted jeans. His hair was still wet and dripping, the droplets making trails down the dark, smooth expanse of his back._

_He grabbed his towel before rubbing it over the top of his head trying to dry his head as he walked over to his bed in search of his phone._

_But to his surprise his phone was nowhere to be found. His confusion was written all over his face as he dropped his towel on the floor and made a mess of his bed sheets in search for it._

_Till a soft, smooth voice halted him in his steps._

" _Looking for this, Aomine-cchi?" He heard Kise say._

_Aomine turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other man standing in the doorway. The blond was calm outside but his eyes held barely unrestrained anger as he swiftly threw the blue haired males phone on his bed._

" _What the hell Kise?" Aomine turned his head back around to look at his phone. The screen was lit showing his messages with Kagami._

_A specific message…_

_Aomine texting Kagami how much he missed having the other's big cock inside his ass…_

_His whole body tensed up as Kise spoke once again. "Exactly my thoughts, Aomine-cchi. What. The. Hell."_

" _Kise…"_

" _We've been together three years, Aomine-cchi! Three. Years. And not once! Not. Even._ _ **Once**_ _. Did I top… not once did you talk to me like that!?"_

" _Kise." Aomine narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blond male. "Watch what you're saying."_

" _No! Fuck this! I understand I fucked up, that I cheated and deserved a taste of my own medicine! But why Kagami-cchi? WHY?" Kise screamed as his hand clenched and unclenched. His usually pale face turning red with unfiltered anger._

" _Don't talk about Kagami!" Aomine yelled back, his body trembling with white-hot rage that took him by surprise._

" _Why do you let him and not me? Why are you still with him? Am I not enough, huh? WHY HIM!?"_

" _KISE SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" His vision was blurry as he glared at the blond._

" _YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD, AOMINE-CCHI! YOU AND KAGAMI-CCHI!"_

" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME KISE?" Aomine yelled as he walked on over to Kise. "YOU HAVE BEEN BEHAVING LIKE A MAN WHORE ALL THIS TIME AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME SHIT?! SHIT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I TOLREATE YOU? WHY I'M EVEN WITH YOU WHEN FACT OF THE MATTER IS- I. DON'T. EVEN._ _ **LOVE**_ _. YOU."_

_It was like the glass that had been dangling on by a thing string was finally broken. The pieces falling onto the abyss as golden eyes clashed with blue._

" _You don't love me…?" Kise whispered. His voice was so low, so broke, every word was laced with pain and agony that even Aomine felt his heart constrict in pain._

_Maybe he had been too harsh…_

_Maybe he should apologize and take it back._

_But as Aomine stared into the red eyes that were filled to the bream with unshed tears he found himself looking away. Down at the floor letting out a heavy sigh._

" _M'sorry Kise…" Aomine said, his voice steady and trying to convey how sorry he really was._

_Because truth of the matter he didn't love Kise anymore. He couldn't do this anymore. Hell, it had been months since they even touched each other._

_He opened his drawer grabbing a sleeveless shirt and sock's before putting his phone in his pocket._

_The sight of the other crying was something he couldn't take seeing._

_As he walked past the blond standing by the door to their room He stopped for a moment and stared at the other's tense back._

" _I really am sorry."_

" _Are you going to his house…?"_

_It wasn't a question but more of a statement._

_Aomine knew the other knew as well without having ask…_

" _I'm going for a walk…"_

_Kise turned his head around to look at Aomine. "Are we over?"_

_Aomine grimaced at the question but there was really no beating around the bush anymore._

" _Do you even want to be with me? You and me both know we are going nowhere… it's time we end this before we keep hurting ourselves."_

_Kise's lips trembled as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know Aomine-cchi… I know…"_

" _I'm sorry Kise… Bye."_

* * *

Which brings him back to the here and now.

When he came home Kise hadn't been there but the other did text him asking him if he was all right. That he was welcomed to stay until he figured where he wanted to move since he would be taking a vacation and leaving the next day.

Aomine didn't bother with a reply.

Everything was already written in stone and he was pretty sure Kise wanted space.

He had gone to Kagami's house but the other hadn't been there, so Aomine, for the first time decided to go see him at his job.

But when he got there and looked inside from a safe distance of course, Kagami was talking to this Muscular male who was gorgeous. The man was obviously getting a sleeve as Aomine could see the design's outlines. The male was wearing a tank top as his other hand held his yellow t-shirt. He had dark violet hair with lavender eyes that shined with mirth at something Kagami had said.

Kagami himself looked sinful in his black, tight t-shirt that showed of all of his muscles. His white jeans hugged his legs in just the right way that made Aomine's mouth water.

Aomine admired the colored dragon visible on Kagami's left arm, the tail disappeared inside the white silicone gloves he had on. The design was so intricate and detailed, the orange clashing with the yellow, red, green, and blue beautifully.

But none of that mattered in the next moment as Aomine watched the two interact. It was what happened next that Aomine felt like he broke just a tiny bit inside… Only just a bit…

The man leaned over to give the red head a quick peck on his lips.

Kagami smirked in a flirtatious way as he winked at the other male before turning and getting his tattoo machine.

Aomine just turned around and decided going to the park would be a better idea than talking to the red head.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

As he walked to the park his mind replayed the last time he had seen Kagami.

When he had gotten drunk and took a taxi to his house.

How he woke up warm and cozy in tan, sun kissed arms that were lazily wrapped his frame.

How deep red eyes foggy from sleep slowly opened and stared into his.

Kagami smirked before getting up and telling Aomine he would make them breakfast.

Aomine could feel his heart beat faster at the mere possibility of eating with the other… of actually having stayed with him in the night.

It bothered him how good it felt to wake up to the other.

How his scent filled his nostrils and how soft the bed was. The covers wrapped around them.

He hated how it all felt like _home_.

So Aomine did the only thing he knew. He shrugged it off and thanked the red head and declined his offer telling him he had work in two hours.

If the red head had been bothered he didn't show it- Kagami only nodded and bid him a good day.

After that Aomine avoided the other.

Cancelled their Basketball meet-up that always ended with sex.

He couldn't handle the things his mind was registering- the feelings that were reaching to the surface, peeking through the cracks.

So Aomine made his choice.

One last time…

If he could just be with the other one last time where he would expel all of those feelings out then leave.

He already knew him and Kise were over.

Might as well take a chance and start new.

Besides… If Kagami said yes what did he have to loose right?

That's what had him here… in front of the familiar metal door. His hand knocking on the cold metal waiting, hoping the other was home.

He almost gave up when a minute passed and there came no answer.

Till a muffled 'coming' reached his ear from inside the apartment...

Kagami opened the door as he dried his hands on his navy jeans. His heart skipping a beat as he saw the darker male there just like all those times before.

Kagami huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. The actions making Aomine smile reminding him of that night a long time ago.

"What are you doing here? Come to pest me some more?"

"Ouch. Someone's cold." Aomine retorted back.

"Listen I have to leave in a bit so if you have nothing better to say I suggest you start going."

Kagami licked his lips right after the action not being missed by the darker male.

"Looking good by the way."

This caused the red head to shake his head.

"I don't have time for this crap." He said a he turned around and went inside his kitchen.

Aomine stepped inside his apartment before letting the words spill from his lips.

"One last time." Aomine said as he stared at the red head in front of him. "For old times sake… then we end this."

The room was quiet… so quiet that they would be able to hear a pin drop onto to the clean, wooden floor of Kagami's apartment.

Aomine didn't know why his mind was at a lost and his heart racing. "We'll delete each other afterwards and move on."

Kagami straightened up his back from the kitchen counter before turning his head to look at Aomine in the eyes. "And that's it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Because they had nothing to lose, right? Right.

Nothing to lose…

Aomine cursed himself mentally for feeling like such a schoolgirl. He had honestly thought Kagami would have said no.

He was positive the other was going to tell him to fuck off and to leave his house.

But he didn't.

Like always the red head was full of surprises.

Ready… _waiting_ to be unveiled…

Maybe the other was as much as a masochist as he was.

Maybe Kagami…

"But if we're doing this, we're doing this my way Aomine. Not yours, you got that?"

Aomine's eyes widened briefly before he nodded his head in understanding. The corner of his mouth lifting a bit as he gave the red head a small smile.

"Go to my room, I'll be right there in a moment. I just need to make a phone call." Kagami said before adding "And leave your shoes by the entrance." as an after thought.

Aomine gave him a short nod as he turned on his heels to walk past him swiftly taking the Jordan sneakers off before walking back and down the long hallway towards the door at the end.

Kagami sighed as he muttered out. "The shit I get myself into. Seriously…" before pulling out his phone to call the tattoo shop.

He let Tatsuya know that He wouldn't be available today and if anyone came in today asking for him for Tatsuya to tell them to make an appointment for another day since, coincidentally, today he had no bookings.

After that he made his way to his room.

He walked in to Aomine taking off his tank top. The sunrays covering his body making his skin glow.

Kagami could already feel his body heating up as he watched the lithe body in front of him. The muscles moving as he got undressed.

"Called your boyfriend?"

Kagami who was currently standing by the door way with his hands inside his pockets quirked a spilt eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah you know… that guy you told me about." Aomine said as he looked over his shoulder as he unbuckled his belt.

To that Kagami chuckled before walking over to the other. His hands caressing Aomine's soft skin by his sides before his thumbs massaged the area around his ribs.

The touch different than what Aomine was always used to causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Nah, we went on a couple of dates but decided to just stay friends."

Friends…

Yeah, _'friends'…_ Aomine's mind supplied.

"Besides, I'm not like you." Kagami muttered.

"Fuck you, Kagami." Aomine gritted out without any actual bark.

"Why do you ask?" Kagami whispered next, his breath ghosting over Aomine's ear as his lips caressed the shell of his ear while greedy hands caressed his front, one hand going lower and lower till it was inside his boxers moving to rest right on his hardened cock.

Aomine couldn't help biting his lip as he trembled slightly at the others actions.

"No reason… just curious is all."

Aomine tilted his head to give Kagami more access when the other began to place small kisses on his neck. They were small and precise, his warm breath making the hairs on his neck stand-up.

The hand that wasn't inside Aomine's jeans palming his cock was now making it's way up to a dark, dusky nipple. Kagami's index and thumb fingers pinched the little nub before pulling it causing it to harden and Aomine's heart rate to quicken as he let out a gasp.

"Get naked and lay down on the bed." And just like that, in a flash the soft caresses and warm touch disappeared leaving the blue head feeling empty and cold.

Aomine grunted biting the inside of his cheek as he did what he was told. Albeit begrudgingly though.

He glared at the red head that only smirked back at him devilishly as he began to undress as well.

Stupid Bakagami.

Once they were both naked, Kagami walked over and grabbed Aomine before the other could sit on the bed. His lips colliding with the darker pair before he was moving them slowly and languidly.

Kagami didn't seem to be in a rush.

And that was more than fine with Aomine.

He slowly and swiftly laid Aomine onto the soft bed and comforter without breaking the kiss.

Calloused fingers roamed all over the available dark skin that was being offered at the moment. Every whimper, every gasp served to fuel the unrelenting fire within them.

Slow and steady was something they never did.

It was forbidden because that's how emotions tend to get involved.

But it was the last time. The last time to experience this and get a chance to convey what truly lied underneath.

Aomine ran his hands and nails down Kagami's back softly as he undulated his body and opened his legs to let the red head settle in between.

They both broke the kiss with a loud groan when Kagami's hard cock slicked with pre-cum grinded against Aomine's. Red eyes stared intensely into blue ones. Kagami rotated his hips before rocking them back and forth. Each hissing every time they made contact. Pre-cum being smeared between the two cocks as Kagami moved a bit faster.

His hands caressing dark thighs, enjoying the way goose bumps erupted on the skin. His body leaned close to Aomine without breaking eye contact.

Aomine biting his lip so he wouldn't make any embarrassing noises, as he got lost in the red gaze.

He buried one hand in the soft, red tresses as he pushed Kagami's head down to devour him in a kiss. Kagami's left hand moved in between their bodies so he could grab a hold of both of their cocks.

Aomine practically mewling as the red head stroked the cocks in his palm. Kagami leaned back down capturing the other's lips to swallow the moans as he moved his hand faster now. The movement becoming slick and wet as he rubbed their pre-cum all over the two appendages.

" _Kagami…"_ Aomine said as he broke the kiss. His face still close to the one above him, their lips touching while their breaths mingled together as they panted.

"Yes, Aomine?"

Aomine opened his eyes to once more look into the beautiful red eyes that were now dark and looked like wine. He bit his lip as he mouthed the word. " _More_."

And what kind of person would Kagami be, if he denied such a request? Not when dark, navy blue eyes begged him without needing to speak.

Kagami reluctantly let go of their hard members as he moved over to open his drawer to pull out his lube. Kagami leaning back as he opened the cap of the bottle before pouring lube on his fingers.

The sunrays illuminated everything. Every single expression and movement was visible. Kagami leaned down again kissing Aomine languidly, it was relaxed and there was no rush this time as he pressed his index finger inside Aomine's hole. He moved in slowly, teasing the other male in the process. Aomine was moving his hips on his own by the third finger, moaning lewdly as Kagami rubbed his g-spot.

Kagami kissed his neck before giving the dark Adam's apple a lick. "You ready?"

Biting his lip he nodded his head as he arched his back as Kagami pressed and rubbed his g-spot one more time before pulling his fingers out.

There were no words exchanged as Kagami spread the lube all over his member and no words as they looked into each other's eyes as Kagami pressed his hard cock against Aomine's entrance before pushing it in.

Aomine shivered and groaned along with Kagami once the cock was buried up to the hilt.

Kagami was moving his hips slowly before a voice stopped his ministrations.

"Let me ride you."

Breathing in deeply then out he answered with a - "What?"

" _Let. Me._ _ **Ride**_ _. You_."

And before Kagami could respond Aomine used his strength and agility to flip them over. Amazingly without Kagami's cock slipping out.

" _Shit."_ Kagami muttered as his hands grasped onto dark hips as Aomine rotated his hips slowly. Moving up then down not forgetting to grind against the other.

Dark tanned hands settled on a hard chest as his hips undulated before moving faster. Aomine cried out as he arched his back. Grinding harder every single thrust to feel Kagami's cock hitting his prostrate.

" _Oh… t-his fe-els goo-d…"_ Aomine panted out as he let his head hang as he moved harder and faster.

Kagami groaned as he could feel the muscles squeeze his needy member. His eyes wanting to roll to the back of his head as he stared up at the other male.

The image of Aomine moving and fucking himself on his dick forever burned and engrained into his mind. Kagami could tell that this moment right now would be one that would plague his nights and dreams having him rub one out to the memory of the other male.

He bit his lip, He could literally feel his cock getting harder than it already was the longer he looked up at the other.

Aomine was moving and rotating his hips, moans spilling out from his lips, His chest, shoulders and cheeks were flushed. His nails digging into his skin before they raked down his abs and abdomen.

" _Oh fuck, Taiga…"_ He choked out as he began moving faster.

At the sound of his name Kagami closed his eyes and moaned loud as he began thrusting up, meeting Aomine's thrust. _"Fuck, Daiki."_

Aomine's eyes widened as he groaned and grinded down harder. _"Say it again…"_

Kagami grabbed Aomine by his head as he pulled him down into a kiss before pulling back.

" _Daiki…"_

" _Oh, fuck! I'm close…"_

" _Me too…"_

Kagami wrapped his Hand around Aomine's cock that was between their stomachs stroking it once, twice and a third time before Aomine let out a loud scream as he came all over their chest's and abdomen's.

Aomine's vision went blurry as he was assaulted with white-hot pleasure that he could feel deep in his core.

Kagami moaning as well as his orgasm was ripped from him as he watched Aomine in the throws of passion while his muscles spasmed around his cock.

Aomine kissed Kagami one last time as his hips slowed down their momentum. Both of them enjoying their momentary high before he promptly slumped against the red head.

Kagami immediately wrapping his arms around the other as he felt his legs tremble slightly from the power of his orgasm as Aomine trembled slightly in his hold.

"That was… amazing." Aomine muttered as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Kagami's neck, not caring about the light sheen of sweat coating the other's skin.

"Yeah… it was." Kagami whispered as his nose nuzzled the blue hair as he breathed in Aomine's scent.

It wasn't unknown to either of them as to what they had just done.

They knew exactly what had happened but neither wanted to break apart nor speak and ruin the welcomed silence that made them feel content.

A talk was necessary but not now… Confessions could come later.

Because as always… it was never a one time thing…

Because at some point the secrets reveal themselves to the light.

And they both realized this was more complicated than it was meant to be...

Aomine still had a nagging thought though- If Kagami was just friends with that guy who he had been dating then who was the guy in the tattoo shop? What was that all about? 

He was curious okay...

He licked his lips as he yawned. "You know I saw you yesterday... with that guy."

"huh?"

"Yesterday... when me and Kise broke up I went to look for you."

Kagami's eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him. "You guys broke up? Really?"

But Aomine just ignored him and continued talking causing the male under him to growl.

"So I went to your shop... And I saw that guy kiss you." Aomine said as he sighed before rolling off of the red head.

"Oi! don't ignore me asshole." He said as he rolled onto his side before wrapping an arm around Aomine's waist pulling him closer towards him.

"Yeah, that was the guy I was dating. He came over my house after and well... He wanted to fuck but I just didn't feel anything so I realized It wasn't gonna work out between the two of us." Kagami let the tips of his fingers caress Aomine's back in small gentle circles. "We talked and decided to stay friends."

Aomine pused his lips as his index fingers traced Kagami's tribal wolf on his right arm. "Oh, Okay."

"Why the question?"

Aomine looked up when the smug voice and question registered in his mind. "What?"

"Were you jealous? Eh? Was the little baby mine jealous?" Kagami teased before Aomine growled and pushed him away as he treid to turn around and give the red head his back.

"NO, who would ever get jealous over a Bakagami?"

"Ouch, someone's being cold." Kagami said as he repeated the same words back to Aomine.

"Asshole."

"Would you even want me in any other way though?" Came the sarcastic reply but Aomine turned to look at Kagami who was yawning at the moment. The sun hitting his face directly making his eyes look like the clearest shade of red. They were beautiful.

"No." He said.

Aomine's eyes connected with Kagami's after before sighing.

"Kise found out... We had a huge fight before we realized that what we had was over. The feelings we felt long gone. I mean really we didn't even touch much or interact for months to be honest."

Kagami looked at Aomine, really looked at him and understood.

"Let's go to bed and after i'll make us something to eat."

"Sounds good... " He said before adding "I want teriyaki burgers." as an after thought.

"Spoiled brat."

Confessions would come at a later time but for now? for now this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say ... feels good to be back. 
> 
> //pats muse// 
> 
> I have one more one shot before i begin updating my fics. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed xD !


End file.
